monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrysanthemum Bug/Nanoha
Nanoha is a friendly Chrysanthemum Bug. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm good at doing housework. ♪ I may be a caterpillar, but I'm dexterous ♪" "I regularly play with Big Sis Butterfly. ♪" "I have caterpillar friends in Plansect Village. But now there is a terrible war there..." "I can spit thread and extend my hair. ♪ I'm a youkai caterpillar. ♪" "How many legs do I have...?" "*Rustle rustle*..." "Bushy grass..." "I have lots of legs... Aren't you jealous?" "I'm eating lots of leaves. ♪" "Are you only eating the skin of the orange? Huh? Isn't that normal...?" "I'll give you this!" (+1 Insect Shell) "I'll give you money!" (+ 680G) "I'll give you this!" (+1 Gold Needle) "I want to eat an apple..." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "...You won't give it to me?" "I want some spending money..." (Give 408G) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "...You won't give it to me?" "I want to eat an orange..." (Give 1 Mandarin Orange) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "...You won't give it to me?" "I'm going to a party with my caterpillar friends... What would make a good feast?" *Mildew - "We're not beetles..." *Lots of vegetable salad - "Yeah, we love vegetable salad. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Humans - "We don't eat humans!" (-5 Affinity) "I wonder what kind of butterfly I will become?" *Beautiful butterfly - "Yay, that' makes me happy! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Big butterfly - "I might not be too big..." *You're actually a moth - **Nanoha: "............" **I suppose she cannot deny that possibility... "I saw a shooting star yesterday. If you were there, what kind of wish would you make?" *Wish for a peaceful world - "That's a very big wish. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Wish to become rich - "I'd be happy if I became rich..." *Wish to marry a Chrysanthemum Bug - "Kyah! Th-that's embarrassing..." (+10 Affinity) "Here's a riddle. ♪ What bird is fat and cannot fly in the sky?" *Sumo Bird - "Correct answer! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Dodo - "I don't know about that bird..." *A bird that cannot fly is like me - "...What are you talking about?" "Oranges or apples, which do you like?" *Oranges - "Yay, we're the same! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Apples - "Really? I prefer oranges..." *I hate fruit - "I see... That's disappointing." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Nanoha: "*nom* *munch* *munch*... ...Are you going out?" With Noobi: Nanoha: "Wow, you're a caterpillar too!" Noobi: "... *Flinch*!" Nanoha: "Are you frightened...? I'm a caterpillar, so let's be friends. ♪" Noobi: "... Okay." With Silk: Nanoha: "Good afternoon, big sis silkworm!" Silk: "Good afternoon, Nanoha. Do you want to spin cocoons together?" Nanoha: "I can't make cocoons very well yet..." Silk: "Then let me teach you this time." With Insects: Caterpillar Girl: "Ah, Nanoha!" Nanoha: "You're a caterpillar! ...By the way, what's your name?" Caterpillar Girl: "What is it...? Caterpillar?" Nanoha: "Is that really your name...?" With Ageha: Nanoha:"Big sister butterfly! Your wings are very beautiful!" Ageha: "Nanoha-chan will also grow beautiful wings. You should get lots of nourishment so they will grow big." Nanoha: "In that case, I'm going to eat a lot! *nom* *munch* *munch*, *nom* *munch* *munch..." Ageha: "Please don't eat too much..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Nanoha: "These leaves are delicious! " Nanoha presents a gift! Lettuce 2nd Action: Nanoha: "Uwaaah!" Nanoha suddenly starts crying! happens 3rd Action: Nanoha: "Roll roll roll!" uses Tackle on a random enemy 4th Action: Nanoha: "Fshhhh!" uses Sticky Thread on a random enemy 5th Action: Nanoha : "Haha, *munch munch*" Nanoha is chewing on some leaves... happens Category:Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Demi-Human Category:Insects Category:Artist: rai-rai chika sa